


Help me hold onto you

by Applesaday



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just angst and drama and Lena thinking the worst of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Kara groaned and blinked. She felt like she had just been ran over by a truck carrying 3 tonnes of Kryptonite, which, considering the current situation, maybe would be a preferable dilemma to be in."Why won't you just give up?!"She forced herself to look down with her good eye, to see Lena Luthor’s rage-filled face, illuminated by the light from the green Kryptonite fueling Lex’s exo-suit, and simultaneously draining Kara’s powers.AKA: The angst-ridden fight for Lena's soul
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 220





	Help me hold onto you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushalambe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushalambe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Help me hold onto you](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/533962) by Bamalambe. 

> So, I came across bamalambe's beautiful art on tumblr, and I knew I just had to make a fic from it.
> 
> I basically took the comic and fleshed it out a tiny bit. So expect angst and drama!
> 
> Enjoy! Maybe get tissues or something.

Kara groaned and blinked. She felt like she had just been ran over by a truck carrying 3 tonnes of Kryptonite, which, considering the current situation, maybe would be a preferable dilemma to be in.

Trying to ignore the distant sirens that seemed to be calling to her, she willed her blurry vision to focus. Once it did, she saw the stars above her through the smoke billowing up in the sky. Kara frowned, feeling the cool linoleum floor of Lena’s office beneath her body. If she was still inside then-

With a wince, she stood up tersely, seeing the enormous chunk of glass wall and ceiling missing from the corner of the L-Corp building. That explained that.

“Why-” began a voice behind her.

Before Kara could even finish turning around, she felt a cold metallic fist connect with her already bruised left cheek. She stumbled back, until the metallic hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her high up in the air, making Kara choke as her feet dangled helplessly.

“Won’t you-”

She forced herself to look down with her good eye, to see Lena Luthor’s rage-filled face, illuminated by the light from the green Kryptonite fueling Lex’s exo-suit, and simultaneously draining Kara’s powers.

“Just give up?!”

Kara coughed, feeling the Kryptonite flow through every vein in her body, and she strained through the constricting hand to respond, “I will never-” Kara coughed again. “Never give up on you, Lena.”

For a moment, Kara could have sworn she saw Lena’s resolve weaken. Her eyes watered the slightest bit, before she clenched her eyes shut, gritted her teeth, and used the suit’s strength to throw Kara clear across the room.

Well, there went the floor tiles.

“Don’t you get it?!” Lena screamed, as Kara raised her head slowly.

She tasted blood, and faintly felt it dripping from her mouth, but Kara wouldn’t stop trying to get through to her. She hadn’t laid a hand on Lena throughout this entire fight, and no matter how hard she hit, Kara refused to reciprocate.

“I’m not some damsel in distress that needs saving, Supergirl.” The way that Lena said her name with such derision and looked at Kara’s suit hurt more than any of the physical punches she’d already thrown. “You _ cannot _ save me.”

Kara watched as Lena stalked her way towards her, and she sat up a bit straighter, clutching at her ribs. In her weakened state, she must have broken them by now. “No, I can’t....not until you save yourself.”

It was barely louder than a whisper, but Lena heard it loud and clear.

She let out a frustrated yell that reverberated all around the destroyed office. Kara looked at the remains of so many memories, so many lunches and conversations shared with her, and Kara knew that she would keep going, even if it killed her. She had to bring Lena back from this. She had so much good, and Kara refused to be the reason why Lena turned to the dark.

Kara gathered her strength to pick herself back up. “I know you believe you can never be forgiven...” 

“ENOUGH!” Lena’s command fell on deaf ears.

“That your last name is all that you have. Or all that you are…” Kara tried to stand straight, but her broken ribs were against the idea. She used the wall behind her for support, feeling Lena stomp towards her.

Lena clenched her teeth, and began to create a fist that glowed a menacing green, but Kara didn’t move an inch, nor did she break eye-contact, as she continued, “But as your best friend, I’m here to tell you: you’re wrong.”

Lena let out a guttural scream, and Kara braced herself for the impact of the fist colliding with her face. But it never came.

When the smoke cleared, Kara saw that the fist collided with the wall just to her right, creating a gaping hole. 

Kara looked back up towards Lena. The latter’s head was hung low in shame, her long dark brown hair cascading down her face.

“Because I know you,” Kara breathed.

Lena didn’t say anything, but from what Kara could see, she was crying.

So Kara used the little power she had left to climb the exo-suit to float up to Lena’s eye level. It took a bit of finagling to find the right grooves and ridges, but eventually she was able to grab the collar of Lena’s suit and pull herself up. She felt the Kryptonite thrumming right in front of her chest, but Kara paid it no mind.

“Kara-” Lena’s broken plea was soft and it made Kara’s own tears fall. 

She cupped Lena’s face in her hands, and used her thumbs to wipe the tears running down Lena’s cheeks, and continued, “I _ know _ you, Lena...”

Unfortunately, being so close to the Kryptonite completely drained Kara’s powers, so she lost her footing and stumbled back onto the ground with a soft ‘oof’.

When Kara looked back up, she heard the suit powering down, and the Kryptonite being deactivated, throwing the room into a welcomed darkness. The front of the suit opened up, and Lena came tumbling out. She made a few shorts steps to fall in Kara’s embrace.

And there they were, both of them kneeling in a completely destroyed office, crying and holding on to each other as if they were worried the other would leave if they let go.

In the silence, Kara breathed, “And you are worth fighting for.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that! 
> 
> Also, I have to say, I don't know if I would really enjoy this if it happened on the show because I don't think the sg writers would handle it all that well, but wooo let's get the angst in here right?
> 
> I miight continue this, if only because I would love to see the fallout from this and having all of the superfriends come together and help Lena rebuild.
> 
> Then again I have so many fics I'm already writing, so I'll leave it as complete for now.


End file.
